


Be glad you're not that guy

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: South Park, The Room (2003)
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Marijuana, Pee, Wangst, Woe-Offs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Stan thinks his life sucks until he meets the world's biggest loser.





	Be glad you're not that guy

Stan Marsh hated his life. Dad was crazy and ran a pot farm, his mom didn't care, his sister didn't hit him anymore but she was still vaping and was still a bitch, Sparky was peeing all over the floor and Stan wished he could do the same thing cause the pot farm sucked. Also Manbearpig was gonna come back in like 50 years unless they found a way to kill him. And school sucked.

So he was moping around one day when he ran into this weird zombie dude who was crying and wailing.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY LISA WHY YOU LIE TO ME AND SLEEP WITH MAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK?!?!?!"

"Uhhhh...can I help you?" Stan asked. Bad idea, cause the dude started pouring out a sob story.

"Lisa lie to me, say I hit her! Mark my best friend who also lie! The bank saves money, they are using me, Denny bought drugs, I step in cat shit, doggie ignore me, sex life is bad, my movie fail, I fuck Lisa's navel and she still call me boring, Peter recasted, people have sex in my house, my OTP not canon! I SUCH A NICE GOOD GUY WHY THINGS HAPPEN TO ME?! YOU ARE TEARING ME APAAAAAAAAAAAAART, LISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And then Stan realized maybe his life didn't suck so much because at least he wasn't this loser.

"Here, take this stuff. Maybe it'll shut you up." He gave the zombie some pot and walked back home. By now Sparky was playing with the doggie and the pee had magically disappeared. Somehow.


End file.
